


Tabula Rosa

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all is thought lost what remains?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place during the Season 7 episode "Fallen".
> 
> This story is a response to the stargatefic100 LiveJournal challenge community for my Daniel Jackson prompt table. Prompt# 025: Strangers.
> 
> Story was originally released in November 2006.

**Daniel's POV**

Every time they look at me I see such hope in their eyes, hope that I will remember them. It almost brings me to tears when I look back and am unable to recall who they once were, who I once was. Faces with no names...it's different than just forgetting a name or a face this is forgetting who they are, what they meant to me. I see recognition, I see love, concern and care in their eyes but I have no memory of them or what they mean to me. How do they know me? How did they meet me? All I have is memories of a place I made my home, a place that became my home but was not. 

I awoke in an unfamiliar place. I had no knowledge of who I was, where I came from, why I was left naked and alone. I was afraid. I was confused. I was terrified. I was lost. They found me and they took me in, all strangers. They clothed me, and they housed me. They gave me a place to live, to exist as I desired. They gave me a life. 

With no memory of who I was and all attempts to recall meeting repeatedly with failure I tried to openly accept my new life, my new place in the world. I stayed alone, kept to myself, grateful to those who had taken me in and fearful of what had once been, of what was now to be. I wondered if I had been evil or good. I wondered why I was unable to remember a thing. I forced my thoughts and questions into silence, for to think about it was much too hard for me to do. I tried to accept my new life certain I'd never recall the old. I was alone. One person with no ties to anyone or anything, except to strangers who had found me and took me in. I'd sit in the silence of my home trying to recall who I was, to force memories to the surface. I'd spend countless hours allowing my mind to drift as I searched for a snippet, an inkling, any tiny piece of memory I could manage to grab hold of, but again I met with complete failure. My mind a blank slate, my identity forever stolen from me, my life stripped away to the barest minimum... 

Oh, I had some memories but they only went back as far as that day when I awoke naked and alone, that day when two strangers had found me and took me in as their own. Nothing exists, not a single trace of the man I was before, of the person I had been. Emptiness, blackness, nothingness is all that remains... 

And then they came, more strangers, strangers who called to me. Strangers who spoke to me as if we had known each other for years. Strangers who wanted me to go with them and return to a life I had forgotten. Strangers who wanted me to remember who I had once been... And as I approached them, the fear nearly consuming me, I nodded my head and agreed to go with them to a place I had no memory of, with people I could not recall and as I stepped through the gate prepared to embark on a journey to find my identity and reclaim it I recalled the moment I had first awoke alone in the wilderness to a simple question, "Who are you?" and my simple reply of _"I don't know,"_ echoed back to me.

 

** The End **


End file.
